Seri Cerita Tengah Malam
by blackcorrals
Summary: (Chapter : 2/Release!) Kamu peminat cerita seram? Berkunjunglah kemari dan nikmatilah kisah singkat yang kami persembahkan untuk menemani waktu luangmu. (Update kapan saja!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer;**_

 _ **Boboiboy © Monsta/Animonsta Studios.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning;**_

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat untuk menyalurkan imaginasi liar author dan tidak berdasar pada unsur kepercayaan manapun. Harap dimaklumi bila ada kesamaan nama tempat maupun alur cerita.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka dan dapat menikmati jalan ceritanya :)**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary;_

 _Terkadang sesuatu yang kau anggap konyol dan tidak berarti dapat menyeretmu ke dalam situasi yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya._

 _Dan saat itu terjadi, bukannya tidak mungkin kau akan membuka pikiran walau untuk kenyataan yang paling mustahil sekalipun._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **...Beringin Tua…**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak warga Pulau Rintis yang dibuat gempar karenanya. Berawal dari kisah Uncle Kumar yang kemalaman saat menuju jalan pulang, hingga munculnya isu tentang keangkeran pohon tua yang berada tak jauh dari kawasan mansion terbengkalai yang kini menjelma menjadi tempat nongkrong gratisan ala Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan.

"Hei, Gopal. Ku dengar Uncle Kumar bertemu hantu semalam, apakah itu benar?" ujar Boboiboy membuka pembicaraan, masih dalam posisi telentangnya di atas tikar kecil yang digelar pada lantai beton mansion tua.

Fang mendecih, memutar mata tidak suka sebab kembali teringat akan cerita konyol yang menurutnya terlalu mengada-ada tersebut, "Ceh, tak ada bukti berarti _hoax!_ Bisa-bisanya ada orang tolol macam dirimu yang mempercayainya!"

"Dey, itu sungguhan tau! Bapak aku sendiri yang menceritakannya!" Gopal menatap sengit, merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Fang yang dirasanya terlampau nyelekit itu.

"Dan jangan sembarangan mengatai orang tolol, dasar idiot!" Boboiboy menambahkan. "Lagipula aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku juga mempercayainya~" lanjutnya sambil bersiul kecil, membuat Gopal terbatuk seketika karena tersedak air liur.

"Kukira kau ada di pihakku!"

Boboiboy terkikik pelan, "Hehhe, minta maaf ya Gopal. Tapi menurutku, alangkah lebih baiknya jika kita segera pulang agar tidak kemalaman di jalan~ Bagaimana menurutmu, Fang?" lanjutnya tersenyum jail.

"Yap, kali ini aku sangat setuju dengan usulanmu~" balas Fang dengan nada menjengkelkan. Keduanya pun segera bergegas meninggalkan Gopal yang kelabakan sendiri mengemas 'barang-barang' bawaannya.

"Hey! Tunggu aku 'lah!"

.

.

Singkat cerita, sampailah mereka di dekat pohon beringin raksasa yang kini tengah 'hangat' akan perbincangan warga. Pohon tersebut berada di sisi jalan berseberangan dengan tempat Boboiboy dan dua kawannya berada.

Nampak lengang, namun mereka juga merasa sedikit aneh sebab tidak ada satupun hewan malam yang nampak ataupun terdengar bersuara di sekitar tempat itu. Padahal biasanya akan ada walaupun hanya sekedar lengkingan kelelawar buah, benar bukan?

"Umm, apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Boboiboy innocent, yang kemudian dibalas Fang dengan tatapan datarnya.

Gopal bergeming, "Sebatang.. pohon?" ujarnya ragu.

"Yap, benar sekali! Bukankah itu pohon beringin yang dimaksud oleh Uncle Kumar semalam?" tegas Boboiboy berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja! Itu dia pohonnya," balas Gopal dengan pandangan polos, dan sedetik kemudian, "Waaa~ Boboiboy, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" teriaknya ketakutan. Pasalnya, kini Boboiboy terlalu bernafsu(?) menarik lengan suburnya menuju ke arah batang besar beringin tua.

Tersenyum riang, Boboiboy mulai membuka mulutnya, "Tentu saja memastikannya!"

"Memastikan apa?" bingung Gopal -masih- dengan nada ketakutan.

"Memastikan kebenaran tentang 'cerita hantu' yang disebarkan ayahmu~" timpal Fang santai, menyeringai puas sebab telah berhasil membuat salah satu kawannya bergidik seram dengan wajah gelap(?) yang memucat seketika. Doakan saja, agar nanti Gopal tidak sampai terkencing-kencing di celana *ditimpukbiskuitYayaraksasa.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan, menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil di bawah tengkuk ketiga sahabat yang kini telah sampai di bawah rimbunan daun pohon beringin tua. Akar nafasnya yang panjang bergelantungan seakan mengajak ketiganya bertegur sapa. Di bawah cahaya perak bulan purnama, menjadikan beberapa dedaunan yang terletak di posisi strategis nampak berkilauan indah memantulkan seberkas cahaya redup.

"Brrr, uhh. Boboiboy, kita pulang saja yuk~ lanjutkan saja ekspedisimu esok pagi! Aku kedinginan (translate: ketakutan) tau!"

"Ish, mana mungkin bisa begitu?! Kau ini ada-ada aja 'sih, Gopal!"

"Entah, lagipula tidak akan menegangkan jika kita bertemu hantu saat siang-siang! Dasar penakut," cibir Fang sambil mengarahkan flash-light dari android miliknya ke arah perpotongan cabang beringin di atasnya. "Huu~ aku mulai dapat merasakan kehadiran mahkluk lain di sini~" lanjutnya menakut-nakuti, sukses membuat Gopal berteriak kencang dan langsung mengamit lengan Boboiboy kuat-kuat.

"Sttt, jangan berisik~ atau kalian akan membuat hantunya muncul tiba-tiba nanti," celetuk Boboiboy tanpa dosa. Membuat Gopal yang asalnya penakut, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah sang sahabat bertopi.

"Huhhu~ berhentilah menakut-nakutiku~" rintih Gopal frustasi.

"Pfftt, Gopal! Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana lucunya ekspresimu saat ini, bwahahaha." tawa Fang bagai orang kesetanan. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat bagian perutnya yang kini terasa sesak seakan dapat meledak(?) sewaktu-waktu. Gopal menciut, sedang Boboiboy hanya mampu menghela nafas melihatnya.

.

.

Di sela candaan itu, tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah pergerakan halus tepat di atas kepala ketiganya.

 _Sreett..! Krisiikk.. krisiikk..._

"Hihhihihi, ehh?! Apa ini?" bingung Fang yang merasa ada suatu benda yang menggelitik area tengkuknya. "Sulur?" gumamnya sambil menajamkan penglihatan. Ditariknya benda tersebut pada genggaman tangannya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin, apalagi tekstur serta bentuk benda itu berbeda jauh dengan sulur beringin yang selama ini diketahuinya. Terlalu kecil dan rapat, permukaannya terasa halus serta kusut di saat bersamaan.

Sebab termakan oleh rasa penasaran, ia pun mulai menyorotkan flash-lightnya ke arah atas. Dan siapa sangka, hal pertama yang ditemukannya malah membuatnya terdiam bagai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Huh? Ada apa, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Karena merasa sedikit ganjil, ia dan Gopal pun dengan segera mengikuti arah pandangan sang kawan berkacamata.

 _Degh!_

Hawa dingin meraup kasar akal sehat mereka. Sulur, tidak! Tepatnya helaian rambut hitam nan panjang tergerai menggantung di antara dedahan pohon yang melengkung. Mata hitam dengan setitik warna merah pekat menguarkan sorot mengancam menakutkan. Mulut robek menganga lebar, menampilkan sederet gigi serta taring meruncing tajam disertai lidah panjang-lengket yang menjulur menjijikkan. Tubuh kurus terbungkus bulu lebat sewarna jelaga, juga kuku-kuku setajam duri yang seakan terlihat berlumurkan darah segar di antara jemari keringnya yang berusaha menggapai-gapai dari tempatnya berdiri.

Boboiboy menelan ludah kasar, "La.. LARI TEMAN-TEMAN!" komandonya membahana sambil berusaha keras menggaet lengan kedua kawannya. Fang tersadar, kemudian turut mencengkeram kerah Gopal dengan sebelumnya melepaskan rengkuhan Boboiboy. Gopal menangis, merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk mengontrol emosinya. Kakinya terasa lemas, namun ia terus berusaha untuk menyamai langkah kedua rekannya yang berlari dengan segenap tenaga.

 _Krraaaggghhhh..!_

Terdengar suara melengking yang memekakkan telinga. Boboiboy menengok, dilihatnya sang mahluk abnormal itu dengan mata membeliak penuh kengerian. Tangan terlentang, dengan tubuh melayang setinggi 2 jengkal dari permukaan tanah. Cukup membuatnya benar-benar yakin bahwa mahluk itu adalah sesosok hantu yang -mungkin saja- dapat menangkapnya bila saja ia lengah.

"Ga-gawat, hantu itu mengikuti kita!"

"Hwaaaa~~ lari lebih kencang lagi semua!"

"Ti-tidak bisa lagi, i-ini sudah batasnya," bantah Gopal terhadap perkataan Fang. Kedua kakinya bertubrukan, membuat pergerakan ketiganya limbung seketika.

 _Bruaakkkk..!_

Mereka jatuh tersungkur, dengan Gopal yang ambruk di antara tubuh ringkih Boboiboy dan Fang. Sedangkan hantu tersebut semakin dekat, cukup dekat untuk dapat merengkuh salah satu dari mereka bertiga. Hingga tanpa disangka, hantu tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang. Menguap tertiup di antara kegelapan malam.

 _Sswwaaassshhh…._

Ketiganya ambruk, hilang kesadaran hingga ditemukan oleh warga setempat di saat pagi hampir menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

 **A/N**

 _Gimana? Cukup lumayan kan buat nemenin malam minggu kamu kali ini~ axixixixi… *ketawahorror_ditimpukpalu_

 _Walau aku nggak terlalu yakin 'sih, kalau hasilnya bakal seseram seperti waktu si doi masih bersemayam di pikiranku... :"x *ngedrama_plakkk_

 _ **Jangan sungkan mereview untuk meninggalkan jejak ^_^**_

 _ **Kritik dan Saran juga, yah~**_

 _ **Jumpa lagi semua... ^3^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ps: kalau ada yang masih ingat, fic ini merupakan hasil remake dari fic aku yang dulu, judulnya The Tree... *ceritajadul Ť-Ť_

 _pps: udah itu aja.. *beneranditimpukbarbel_peacewo ;b_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta.**

 **Genre : Horror, Friendship.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo (s), bahasa tidak baku, horror gagal, dll, dll.**

 **A/N**

Entah apa yang membuatku kepikiran untuk menulis cerita seperti ini. Harusnya sih horror, tapi jadinya malah… Ahh, sudahlah -_-¤

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Seri Cerita Tengah Malam

Chapter : 2

.

 **# MY LITTLE BESTIES #**

* * *

Dulu saat masih kecil, aku memiliki seorang teman dekat yang bernama Fang. Dia sedikit pendiam dan tidak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan orang lain kecuali yang sudah dia kenal baik sebelumnya. Meskipun sifatnya sedikit tertutup, tapi menurutku dia itu anak yang baik dan pengertian. Dia selalu mendengarkanku ketika aku bercerita, dan selalu menanggapi setiap ocehanku ketika kebanyakan orang lain mengabaikannya. Bagiku, Fang adalah salah satu sahabatku yang paling berharga.

Suatu hari dia pernah datang dan bilang kepadaku sambil menangis, dia akan pindah ke luar kota sebab pekerjaan kakak laki-lakinya -Kaizo- satu-satunya keluarga Fang yang masih tersisa harus dipindah tugaskan ke Kuala Lumpur. Ibukota Malaysia. Aku merasa sedih, tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak akan merasa sedih ketika seseorang yang menurutnya berharga tiba-tiba harus pergi jauh darinya? Apalagi dalam kurun waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Tapi aku mencoba tetap tersenyum untuk menghibur Fang. Tidak sampai hati jika harus membuatnya semakin sedih ataupun terbebani.

Saat itulah kami saling mengikat janji. Menautkan jari kelingking masing-masing sambil berkata bahwa suatu saat pasti akan bertemu kembali. Fang berkata kepadaku bahwa dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku ketika liburan sekolah telah tiba. Dan aku pun berjanji kepada Fang bahwa aku akan selalu menunggu kedatangannya hingga ia mengunjungiku nanti.

Dan pada akhirnya, keesokan harinya pun Fang benar-benar pergi. Aku mengantarnya hingga ke peron stasiun kereta Pulau Rintis. Dia menyembulkan wajahnya di jendela gerbong penumpang, disertai sebuah senyuman kecil yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Setitik cairan bening berhasil meluncur di pipi kanannya ketika ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepadaku. Membuatku tanpa sadar membalasnya sambil berlarian kecil mengantar keberangkatan kereta di sepanjang rel. Menahan sebisa mungkin agar tidak menangis di depannya.

Waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat sejak saat itu, entah sudah berapa tahun terlewati semenjak kepergian Fang ke Kuala Lumpur. Aku sedikit kecewa, karena selama itu pula dia tidak pernah datang menepati janjinya. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Fang sudah melupakan janji kecil yang mengikat kami berdua. Dan mulai menganggapnya seorang penghianat karena telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, hatiku sudah termakan oleh kebencian mendalam kepada dirinya. Sahabatku sendiri.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Karena sekarang, pada peron yang sama ketika aku mengantar kepergiannya dulu melalui tangisan. Dia kembali. Dengan sosok yang sedikit berbeda dari apa yang aku ingat selama ini. Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi, rambut biru tuanya masih acak-acakkan seperti dulu. Kacamatanya sudah terlepas, menyisakan pupil berwarna crimson tajam yang terlapisi lensa kontak bening.

"Aku kembali." ujar Fang berbisik.

"Selamat datang." balasku kemudian.

Fang mulai berjalan sambil mengulum senyuman tipis, dan aku mengiringi langkahnya dari samping kanan.

"Kau pasti lelah. Beristirahatlah sejenak, Fang."

Fang hanya terdiam, tidak sedikitpun membalas ucapanku melainkan hanya menganggukkan kepala sekilas. Pandangan matanya tetap lurus ke arah depan, mengangguk sesekali ketika ada beberapa orang yang ia kenal memberinya sapaan berupa lambaian hangat.

Aku tersenyum, entah mengapa hanya melihatnya dari samping saja sudah membuat hatiku kembali menghangat. Sahabat kecilku sudah kembali. Dan aku merasa sangat senang akan hal itu!

Kami terus berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Sesampainya di luar, Fang langsung memberhentikan sebuah taxi. Kemudian membuka pintu bagian penumpang dan membiarkannya tetap seperti itu agar aku bisa masuk. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri malah menepuk dahinya kemudian dengan gugup meminta sang sopir untuk membukakan pintu bagasi, bawaannya terlalu banyak. Aku pun terkikik geli, bagaimana bisa Fang melupakan hal sepenting itu? Dia benar-benar pikun! Hihhi…

* * *

Satu jam sudah terlewati. Kini kami berdua berdiri di depan sebuah mansion tua tempat kami pertama kali bertemu sejak dulu sekali. Aku menatap Fang dari samping. Wajahnya mengulas senyuman simpul, membuatku yang melihatnya mau tak mau tertular oleh senyumnya itu.

"Bernostalgia, eh?" godaku kepada Fang. Sayangnya dia tidak menggubrisku, dan malah berbalik pergi mendahuluiku meninggalkan rumah tua itu.

Aku mencebik, "Huhh, dasar tidak seru!" cibirku kemudian. Tapi tetap saja aku mengikutinya dengan langkah yang sedikit lebih lebar, menyusul dirinya yang semakin menjauhiku.

Berjalan sejauh 200 meter dari tempat sebelumnya, kini kami berdiri di depan sebuah toko bunga. Aku menggaruk pipi bingung. Untuk apa kita pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Tanyaku kemudian dalam hati. Kulihat Fang yang kini mendekati seorang gadis sang pemilik toko bunga. Aku mengenalnya, gadis pemilik surai pirang itu bernama Amy. Salah satu teman sekelas kami dulu ketika masih menduduki sekolah dasar.

"Permisi."

"Ahh, ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanggap gadis itu ramah dengan senyuman merekah. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika menoleh dan menemukan Fang yang tersenyum tipis di sebelahnya.

"Ahh! Bukannya kamu Fang? Fang yang 'itu?" ujarnya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan jemari tangan sebelah kanan.

Fang mengangguk, masih mempertahankan senyum meskipun sangat tipis.

"Aku menginginkan lily putih. Apa kau masih punya?" tanya Fang tanpa basa-basi.

Amy mengangguk, "Ya, masih tersisa satu tangkai. Berniat mengambilnya?" lanjutnya kemudian dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Fang kembali mengangguk, dan Amy pun segera beranjak mengambilkan lily putih terakhir dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mau kubungkuskan?"

Fang menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, cukup seperti ini saja." jawabnya halus sambil mengambil alih sang punga lily. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam saja memperhatikan interaksi keduanya yang sangat canggung. Aku mendengus.

"Jadi, berapa aku harus membayarnya?" Fang mengeluarkan dompet hitamnya dari saku celana. Membukanya sedikit lebih lebar untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas dari dalamnya.

Amy menggeleng, mendorong halus lengan kanan Fang yang mengapit tangkai bunga lily putih dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak usah. Kau cukup membawanya saja, Fang. Aku tahu kau berniat mengunjungi'nya, bukan? Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maaf dariku atas sifatku yang tidak baik selama ini." kata Amy panjang lebar. Wajahnya terlihat sendu entah mengapa. Dan, hey! Apa aku sudah ketinggalan sesuatu? Pikirku heran dalam hati sambil menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sedangkan Fang yang mendengar perkataan Amy, kini malahan ikut memasang wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis itu. Membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan tingkah laku kedua orang ini.

"Terimakasih." ujar Fang kembali menyimpan dompetnya dan mendapat balasan dari sang gadis berupa kalimat, 'sama-sama.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari toko bunga itu. Kami berdua pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah bukit Rintis. Sebuah bukit kecil berujung landai di kawasan sebelah barat Pulau Rintis. Entah kemana tujuannya mendarat kali ini, aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu. Dan aku, hanya akan diam mengikutinya dalam keheningan. Sampai kami berhasil tiba di tempat tujuannya nanti.

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang berada. Di depan sebuah gapura kayu yang bertuliskan nama tempat pemakaman.

KUBURAN PULAU RINTIS.

Nafasku tercekat menatap Fang, sedangkan dirinya sendiri menatap getir papan besar yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah bagian atas gapura itu.

Aku ingin bertanya siapa yang hendak ia kunjungi, karena aku sangat ingat jika kedua orang tua Fang yang meninggal tidaklah dimakamkan di kota ini. Kuala Lumpur, di sanalah keduanya dimakamkan. Tetapi lidahku terlalu kelu, tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata.

Kami tetap tetap terdiam di sana selama sepuluh menit. Fang menghembuskan nafas panjangnya genap untuk yang ke 30 kalinya. Dan aku, jangan tanya! Aku hanya menungguinya dari samping seperti orang bodoh sambil mengais-ngais permukaan tanah. Betapa malang!

Sudah cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan dan akan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya orang itu inginkan dengan berdiri mematung di depan tempat menyeramkan seperti ini. Tekadku sudah bulat!

Baru saja aku mengangkat tangan kananku untuk menepuk bahunya, tiba-tiba saja Fang sudah mengangkat kaki berjalan menjauhiku.

' _Ini aneh! Kenapa tanganku seolah menembus bahunya tadi?_

Batinku merasa gusar. Aku semakin takut, ketika melihat Fang yang kini duduk berjongkok di samping sebuah pusara yang terlihat lumayan tua. Dilihat dari warnanya yang sedikit kusam.

"Aku pulang." bisiknya kembali ketika mengelus bagian atas batu nisan yang berada di sampingnya itu. Sama persis seperti ucapan pertamanya sesaat setelah dirinya turun dari gerbong kereta api beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bunga lily putih yang tadinya dia bawa, kini diletakkannya menyandar pada nisan tersebut. Menaruhnya dalam sebuah vas kayu kecil yang memang telah disediakan disana sejak jauh hari.

Aku yang masih berada di belakang Fang hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Pikiranku kacau, hatiku seolah menjerit dengan alasan yang tidak sedikitpun aku pahami.

Aku penasaran, tapi terlalu takut juga untuk melihat nama siapa yang terukir di permukaan batu nisan itu. Seolah nama yang berada disana terlalu tabu untuk kuketahui.

Dengan menguatkan hati, aku berusaha untuk mengintip nama siapa yang berada disana. Pandanganku sedikit tertupi oleh punggung lebar Fang yang membelakangiku, dan hanya dua huruf terakhir berupa 'A dan 'N -lah yang bisa terbaca dari sana.

Menggeser tubuh sedikit, kini terpampanglah sudah nama pemilik dari tanah kubur tersebut. Air mataku menetes tanpa dapat kukendalikan, kedua tanganku sudah kuangkat untuk membekap mulutku sendiri.

Nama itu, sepasang nama kecil itu sangat kukenali. Sepasang nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuaku beberapa menit setelah kami bertiga dilahirkan. Aku terisak.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa sadar.

Kulihat bahu Fang yang berjongkok di sampingku itu sempat menegang. Kemudian dengan serentak menoleh dan menatap terbelalak kepadaku.

"Tau.. fan." gumamnya terpatah-patah. Wajahnya memucat, namun dapat aku lihat sirat kerinduan serta penyesalan mendalam di air mukanya itu.

Kami menangis.

"Aku.. datang. Aku datang untuk menepati janjiku, Taufan. Janji kita!" aku mengangguk.

"Maaf.." lanjut Fang kemudian. Air matanya semakin banyak, mengaburkan penglihatannya yang juga terhalang oleh lensa kontak yang berembun.

"Maaf karena terlambat mengunjungimu. Maaf karena aku tidak langsung datang saat itu." pintanya lemah. Kini giliran dialah yang terisak. Membuat perasaanku yang telah beku itu terasa tersayat.

Aku menggeleng, mengisyaratkan kepadanya bahwa semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahannya. Kemudian tersenyum. Kuhapus air mataku dan memintanya untuk kembali tegar. Menghadapi setiap kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

Fang masih menangis. Kuangkat tangan kananku dan mengacungkan jari kelingking di depan wajahnya -tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Dan dia pun langsung mengerti apa maksudku kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sendiri pada milikku.

Kami tersenyum. Fang menghapus air mata yang tersisa di kedua pipinya menggunakan punggung tangan kiri. Kemudian menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Apakah kita masih berteman?"

Fang mengangguk, dengan senang hati dia mengulum senyum simpul lalu berujar..

"Tentu."

Mata Fang tiba-tiba membulat selepas itu, melihat wujud tipisku yang semakin mengabur di mulai dari bagian telapak kaki.

"Apa.. apa kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanyanya panik sambil menatapku sendu.

Aku mengangguk, "Waktuku sudah tiba, Fang. Tidak ada lagi alasan untukku tetap berada di dunia ini." balasku kepadanya, entah apa yang membuatku bisa berkata-kata seperti itu. Seakan perkataan tersebut meluncur begitu saja dan langsung terucap melalui mulutku.

Aku menatap ke bawah. Kini wujudku hanya tersisa hingga paras pinggang. Dan terus merambat hingga kini hanya menyisakan bagian kepalaku. Membuatku terkikik geli karena melihat wajah Fang yang biasa saja saat melihat kondisiku saat ini. Seolah semua yang terjadi benar-benar normal.

Aku tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

* * *

Omake

.

Normal pov…

Fang terdiam menatap jari kelingkingnya yang teracung di udara. Tidak ada siapapun di depannya saat ini. Hanya sekedar udara kosong yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajah.

"Dia benar-benar pergi."

Fang berbisik. Kini tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Pandangannya berpaling ke arah batu nisan kusam yang sejak tadi dirinya sambangi. Demi mengunjungi sahabat lamanya itu, sahabat kecilnya. Seorang sahabat yang sangat berarti baginya. Sahabatnya.. yang paling berharga.

"Selamat jalan…"

Perkataannya terputus, tiupan angin kencang menghembus kulitnya yang tidak tertupi pakaian. Menghantarkan sebuah sengatan dingin yang aneh, dan berlanjut dengan memainkan helai rambutnya yang menari-nari mengikuti arah gerakan angin.

Sepasang mata crimsonnya terarah menatap langit. Dimana sang mentari sudah mulai terbenam di ujung garis cakrawala. Menghasilkan semburat jingga tipis yang langsung bersandingan dengan warna biru gelap langit malam yang berhiaskan sedikit kerlipan bintang.

Sedangkan di bawahnya, sebongkah batu nisan sedikit berkilap memantulkan cahaya matahari yang tersisa. Batu yang bertuliskan identitas seorang anak bernama Boboiboy Taufan, yang telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tepat pada 10 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Tamat

* * *

Nb : Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ supaya Author ini bisa mendapat sedikit masukan ataupun sekedar kasih tahu jika ada yang merasa terhibur dengan karyanya ini… #wink


End file.
